Twilight Fan Soundtrack
by EdwardLover44
Summary: Hello there my fellow Twilight fans! this is just a little reward for us marvelous Twilight fans! All You have to do is send me a review of all the songs you listen to that remind you of Twilight and then I'll post them! :D
1. Chapter 1

Song List 1:

Prelude 12-21- AFI

Never Enough- 5 Finger Death Punch

Eyes On Fire- Blue Foundation

All the Pretty Corpses- Schoolyard Heroes

Don't Wake Me Up- The Hush Sound

Girl- The Beatles

Hemorrhage- Fuel

Only U- Ashanti

Save Me From Myself- Christina Aguilera

Ain't No Other Man- Christina Aguilera

Hit The Floor- Linkin Park

Runaway- Linkin Park

Dangerous- Akon

Here With Me- Dido

Time is running Out- Muse

Changes- 3 Doors Down

Blood- My Chemical Romance

Angel- Natasha Bedingfield

Endlessly- Muse

U Got It Bad- Uher

Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul

I Don't Care- Apocalyptica

Your Guardian Angle- The Red Jumpsuit

Going Under- Evanescence

Wreck Of The Day- One Tree Hill

Safe- Travis

The Garden- Mirah

Crush, Crush, Crush- Paramore

Never Think- Rob Pattinson

Monsters- Matchbook Romances

Invincible- Muse

Heaven Help Us- My Chemical Romance

Believe- Staind

Are That Somebody?- Aaliyah

Claire De Lune- Claude DeBussy

Map Of The Problematique- Muse

Open Arms- Jouney

Black Roses Red- Alana Grace

Lion- Rebecca St. James

Lacrymosa- Evanescence

Imaginary- Evanescence

Falling Away With You- Muse

Addicted- Kelly Clarkson

Esmes Favorite- Edward Cullen

Leave Out All The Rest- Linkin Park

Lullabye (Good Night My Angel)- Billy Joel

Decode- Paramore

I Caught Myself- Paramore

Go All The Way (InTo The Twilight)- Perry Farrell

Sleep- My Chemical Romance

Iris- Goo Goo Dolls

Vampire Love- Ash

Under the Bridge- Red Hot Chilli Peppers

The Sharpest Lives- My Chemical Romance

Paperthin Hymn- Anberlin

Now or Never- Three Days Grace

Ugly Side- Blue October

Dreaming With A Broken Heart- John Mayer

I Don't Care- Fall Out Boy

Angels- Within Temptations

Duck And Run- Three Doors Down

Starlight- Muse

To The End- My Chemical Romance

Paralyzer- Finger Eleven

Taking Over Me- Evanescence


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks To:

**Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin**

**Head Tripped x**

**MYnewMOON557**

**RinandSess**

**Dancinsammy94**

**Stained-Cherry-Blossoms**

For all the great songs!

…………………………………………………………..

I'll Stand By You-Carrie Underwood  
Ever Ever After-Carrie Underwood  
One In A Million-Miley Cyrus  
Everytime We Touch-Cascade  
My Wish-Rascal Flatts  
Crazy (You Drive Me)- Brittney Spears  
A Moment Like This- Kelly Clarkson  
If I Didn't Have You- Mitchell Musso and Emily Osment  
Inside Your Heaven- Carrie Underwood  
A Thousand Miles-Vannessa Carlton  
Love Story-Taylor Swift  
When You Look Me In the Eyes-Jonas Brothers  
You Are The Music in Me-Zac Efron and Vannessa Hudgens  
Bless the Broken Road-Rascal Flatts

The Diary of Jane-Breaking Benjamin  
Whisper in the Dark- Skillet  
Memories- Within Temptation  
Bring Me To Life- Evanescence

Seventeen Forever - Metro Station  
Animal I've Become - Three Days Grace

Whisper- Evanescence  
Hold Me Down- Danity Kane  
Umbrella- Rihanna  
Sweetest Sin- Jessica Simpson  
Let Me Go - 3 Doors Down  
Like You- Bow Wow ft Ciara  
Stickwitu- Pussycat Dolls  
Tonight I Wanna Cry - Keith Urban  
Sexy Love - Ne-Yo  
Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis  
With You- Chris Brown  
No Air- Jordin Sparks ft Chris Brown  
Closer- Ne-Yo  
Better in Time- Leona Lewis  
Thunder- Boys Like Girls  
Addicted- Saving Abel  
Addicted- Kelly Clarkson  
Situations by Jack Johnson  
Fall Back Into My Life- Amber Pacific

This is for keeps - By The Spill Canvas


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks To:

**Ballet Kitty**

**Pyro-Destroyer9977**

**SimonAndSimone**

**UnderTheCherryBlossoms**

**prettynerdy**

**EmeraldLace**

For All The Great Songs! :D

……………………………………………..

When I Grow Up - Pussycat Dolls (Rosalie)  
Endless, A Silent Whisper - Urbandub  
Tattooed on My Mind - Sitti Navarro  
Crush - David Archuleta

Would You Go With Me- Josh Turner

Why Can't I- Liz Phair

Wanted- Alan Jackson

Scandalous- Miss-teeq

Saving Me- Nickleback

Pretty Baby- Vanessa Carlton

My Love Don't Cost A Thing—Jennifer Lopez

The Little Things- Colbie Caillat

You and Me- Lifehouse

Dreaming Of You- Jennifer Lopez

If Everyone Cared- Nickleback

Loving You Against My Will- Gary Allan

Come What May- Nicole Kidman

Because Of You- Kelly Clarkson

Sweet Sacrifice- Evanescence

Sway- Michal Buble

Bust It Baby-Feat. Neyo Plies

Addicted- Saving Abel

These Walls- Teddy Geiger

Bridge Over Troubled Water- Simon and Garfunkel

Lithium- Evanescence

White Flag- Dido

Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down

All Good Things (Come to an End)- Nelly Furtado

Vampires Will Never Hurt You- My Chemical Romance

Please, Please, Please Let ME Get What I Want- Muse

Not A Day Goes By- Lonestar

Shadow Of The Day- Linkin Park

Dark Blue- Jack's Mannequin

Vampire Heart- HIM

Victims Of Love- Good Charlotte

The Shade Of Poison Trees- Dashboard Confessional

Cold- Crossfade

The Scientist- Coldplay

So Cold- Breaking Benjamin

Don't Turn Around- Ace Of Base

Good Ideas. Here are some others:  
Human- The Killers  
All These things that I've done- The Killers  
Read my Mind- The Killers

Angels-Within Temptation  
I hate everything about you-Three days grace  
Midnight Sun-AFI  
Love like Winter-AFI  
You're not alone-Saosin  
Spellbound-Siouxsie and the Banshees  
Sugar we're going down-Fall out boy  
Silver Bullet-Hawthorne Heights  
The great disappointment-AFI  
Bird and the Worm-The Used  
Light Sleeper-Hawthorne Heights  
Homewrecker-HelloGoodbye  
When you're gone-Avril Lavigne  
Love remains the same-Gavin Rossdale

the horrors of our love- Ludo

Angel -Sarah McLaughlin

So Real - Jeff Buckley


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks To:

**twlightfanatic68**

**MeganPaigex3**

**amz937**

**avillo-eripmav**

**ginny374**

For The Really good songs!! :D

…………………………………………………..

You and me (secret life) - The Strange Familiar.

Miserable at Best- Mayday Parade

Undignified - Sugababes  
Always - Jordan Pruitt  
Superhuman - Chris Brown Featuring Keri Hilson  
No Air - Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown  
Somebody Out There - David Archuleta  
Will You Fall For Me - Delta Goodrem  
Possessionless - Delta Goodrem  
Save Me From Myself - Christina Aguilera  
Here With Me - Dido  
Never Say Goodbye - JoJo  
Beautiful, Dirty, Rich - Lady GaGa  
Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis  
Come Closer - Marit Larsen  
Breakdown Motel - Mutya Buena  
Soulmate - Natasha Bedingfield  
Put Your Arms Around Me - Natasha Bedingfield  
Angel - Natasha Bedingfield  
Back to Black - Amy Winehouse  
Denial - Sugababes  
Love Story - Taylor Swift  
Rinse - Vanessa Carlton  
Supernatural - Sugababes  
Freak Like Me – Sugababes

Lullaby- Spill Canvas  
Collide- Howie Day  
Eyes Watering- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (when Bella picks Edward)

Happy Pillz- Murs ft. Aesop Rock.

i'm sorry-flyleaf  
fully alive-flyleaf  
all around me-flyleaf  
animal i have become-three days grace  
pain-three days grace  
bring me to life-evanescence


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry its been so long since I've updated, but I have been really busy and well I don't have the luxury of just worrying about being in high school any more I am in college now and have to work my way through school sigh so I won't be able to update my stories like I used I will try my best, but even though I love the Twilight series school comes first sigh.

Fight Inside by Red

Fire from Heaven by Sleepthief (I always think of the Vultri when I hear this song)

Time is Running Out by Muse

Breaking Inside by Red

Rain by Breaking Benjamin

When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down

Tsp by Muse

From The Inside by Linkin Park

Break Even by The Script

Never Be the Same by Red

Breakdown by Breaking Benjamin (whenever I hear this one line "What I found in this town I'm headed for a breakdown" I think of how Bella must have felt when she first found out when Edward was a vampire haha! Who would have thought that vampires would choose the small town of Forks to make their home!)

Magic by Emii (I always think of how Edward dazzles Bella whenever I listen to this song hehe).

How To Save A Life By The Fray

Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson

You're the Only One by Keith Urban

Giving In by Linkin Park

Uprising by Muse

Neutron Star Collision by Muse

I Shall Believe by Sheryl Crow

Breaking Inside by Shinedown

My Home by Thousand Foot Krutch

Riot by Three Days Grace

Anima I've Become by Three Days Grace

Home by Three Days Grace

The One You Left Behind by Vayden

The Only One by Evanescence

Forget It by Breaking Benjamine

Have A Little Faith In Me by John Hiatt

I Just Wanna Make Love To You by Etta James (This reminds me of when they are a happily married couple in the fourth book hehe.)


End file.
